


Downtime

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [9]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Armie Hammer RPF, Timotheé Chalamet RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Facetime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Pool side FaceTime.





	Downtime

"Careful, I don't want you to drop your phone in the water," Timothée says after noticing that Armie is relaxing in a pool when he answers the FaceTime call.

Armie turns the phone around to show Timothée the swimming pool and then mock drops his phone.

Armie returns to a shocked Timothée and then replies, "Worse things have happened,"

The shock turns to laughter, Timothée's mouth in a wide smile, "I want to be there with you, it's so cold here,"

"Oh please, as if. I am pretty sure the touring has you warmed up,"

Timothée smiles, touched that Armie remembered about the movie promotions, appearances and interviews he had. A small girl appears next to Armie.

"Hi," Timothée says, giving a small wave, "Sorry I couldn't make it to the party,"

"For daddy," she says as she gives Armie a half filled plastic cup.

"Oh, thank you, Harper," Armie says, taking the cup. Harper smiles, waves to Timothée and runs off.

"Bye," says Timothée, a microwave tings in the dark background, "And that's my lunch that's ready." 

"Want to go and eat that?"

"I miss the times when we went out for lunch,"

"That's because I paid," jokes Armie.


End file.
